


So Many Words

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pen Pals, Star Wars - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: Poe and Y/N became pen pals after their first meeting when they were younger, and since then, they continued to write letters to each other. Following the letters throughout their lives, we will see just how far these letters go, as well as their relationship.Warnings: NoneA/N: I have been waiting to post this for so long and here it is! I hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 17





	1. 9 Years Old

“Y/n! Come outside, please.”

“Coming!” You shout, leaving your unfinished drawing as well as pile of crayons on the table as you rush outside.

You see your parents talking with your neighbors, Han and Leia as well as another man whom you did not recognize. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for your parents to talk to Han and Leia, you’ve known them since they moved next door, and you’ve become best friends with their son, Ben, as you went to the same school.

You shy away behind your parents, glancing up at the man, who gives you a kind smile.

“Y/N, this is Mr. Dameron. He’s visiting town for a few days.”

“Hi there, Y/N. It’s good to meet you.”

“H-hi…” 

“You know, I have a son who is about your and Ben’s age. I’m sure he would love to meet you.” 

Curious, you step from behind your parents as you see your friend, Ben, playing in his front yard with another little boy.

“Why don’t you go play, Y/N?” Your mother smiles down at you. 

You nod, before quickly making your way over to the two boys. Ben looks up, smiling and waving as you walk up.

“Hi, Y/N! This is Poe.”

“Hi!” The dark haired boy smiled. “We were playing tag, do you want to play with us?”

A small grin forms as you nod. “Okay!” 

Poe smiles, before he tags you on the shoulder. “You’re it!” 

+++++

Poe left at the end of the week. Of course, you were sad to lose a new friend you had just made. The three of you were thick as thieves in just the few days you knew each other. 

You still wanted to stay friends with Poe, but you knew it would be hard since you both lived so far away. That’s when Poe’s father suggested you become pen pals and, after explaining what a pen pal was, both you and Poe agreed.

After giving him your address, you waited patiently for the first letter to arrive, which only took a few days after Poe left. Taking the letter to your bedroom, you ripped it open, and saw two papers inside the envelope, one of which looked like was a drawing. Setting it down, you began to read the letter.

~~~~~

_Dear Y/N,_

_I wrote this letter as soon as me and my dad got back home because I was so excited and already miss playing with you guys. That was the most fun I’ve had since forever._

_My dad says we won’t get to come visit again until next summer break, but I already have a calendar put up so I can mark each day off with x’s! When I get back, the three of us can ride our bikes to the park again!_

_I’m glad we became friends, and I can’t wait to tell everyone at school about all the cool things we did and how I have a pen pal!_

_From, Poe_

_P.S. I drew a picture of the three of us riding our bikes like we did!_

~~~~~

Smiling at the letter, you pull out the folded drawing and, sure enough, it was the three of you. You were able to make out Poe instantly by his curly hair, and he made sure to draw Ben taller than the both of you, even at sitting height. It seemed as if Poe took extra care in drawing you, a smile evident on your face and your hair neatly drawn into your signature hairdo. 

Eager to write Poe back, you grabbed the notebook from your backpack, a pencil, and your box of crayons, and made your way to the small desk in your bedroom. 

~~~~~

_Dear Poe,_

_I got your letter! I was super excited to read it, and I love the picture you drew! I can’t wait to pin it on my cork board (Ben looks super tall in the picture)._

_This past week was so much fun, and I am glad I got to meet you. I will miss you though, but me and Ben will count down the days until you are back. Maybe I will ask my mom to buy me a cool calendar so I can mark the days off, too! Next time you come, we will have to ride our bikes to the small lake at the park._

_I am really glad that we became friends, too. I bet all the kids at school will be jealous that I have a pen pal!_

_From, Y/N_

_P.S. I drew a picture of us when we played tag the first day!_

~~~~~

Once you looked over your letter and drawing, you carefully folded it so you could stick it in the envelope. After sealing it closed, you grabbed the small sticky note that had Poe’s address on it, and made sure to write his name and address clearly. 

“Mom! Do we have any stamps?” You called out, rushing out with the letter. 


	2. 13 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Y/N became pen pals after their first meeting when they were younger, and since then, they continued to write letters to each other. Following the letters throughout their lives, we will see just how far these letters go, as well as their relationship.

The sound of your phone pinging multiple times causes you to set your pencil down, turning away from your homework to check the messages you received. Once you saw the name, you could only smile to yourself as you shot up from your desk.

**Poe:** Y/N

**Poe:** Ohhhh Y/N

**Poe:** Did you check the mail yet?

**Y/N:** Checking right now!

**Poe:** Hurry!

Racing downstairs, you head straight outside just in time to catch the mailman pull up in front of your house. The mailman greets you, handing you a pile of letters as well as a package, and you silently thank him before he drives off. 

Despite having your own phones, you and Poe still managed to write to each other all the time. Of course, all your friends couldn’t understand why you insisted on writing letters when you could just text. Something about receiving the letters, reading them, and taking the time to write back was just… different. The feeling was different compared to reading a simple text, something more... well, you couldn’t really describe it. It was like something out of a romance novel or film and… 

You shake your head. Why were you thinking of it like that? There was nothing romantic about it. All you knew was that you simply enjoyed writing to Poe, as he did you. That was it. 

Running back inside, you flip through each of the bills, ads, and coupons until you see a letter addressed to you in that familiar handwriting. Grabbing the letter, you make your way back to your room before you find your phone again.

**Y/N:** It came!

**Poe:** Well hurry up and read it! :)

~~~~~

_Dear Y/N,_

_We’re supposed to be coming to visit the weekend after my eighth grade promotion. I’m kind of nervous to be going on to high school, but my dad says I have nothing to worry about. The only thing I’m really excited for though right now is to see you and Ben again._

_I was thinking maybe we should all go to the water park again like we did last year! It was a lot of fun, plus we can see if we can do all the water slides this time! I also told my dad not to forget my bike this time like he did last year, so we won’t have to partner up every time like we did._

_Sometimes I wish we didn’t live so far away from each other, then we wouldn’t have to write letters like this and could just walk over to each other’s house whenever. Although, I am also glad that it’s you I get to write letters to._

_Can’t wait to see you soon!_

_From, Poe_

~~~~~

After finishing the letter, you grab your phone right away. 

**Y/N** : Just finished reading it! We definitely have to go to the water park!

**Poe** : Remember when Ben tried to do that obstacle course?

**Y/N** : Yes! Lol, he slipped down the first set of steps.

**Poe** : And then we were the ones to do so after him.

**Y/N** : Don’t remind me, lol.

**Poe** : Alright, are you going to write me back or not?

**Y/N** : Rude, now I want to make you wait!

**Poe** : Please don’t!

Rolling your eyes, you set your phone down, and grab the new set of stationary you had bought specifically to write to Poe with. It wasn’t too fancy, but there were some clouds on it and it reminded you of Poe since all he talked about was becoming a pilot like his mom did. He would always tell you how he imagined what it would be like to be among the clouds someday. You figured this would help him imagine it some more.

As soon as you were done with your letter, you quickly sealed it in an envelope, and headed outside. Ben was out playing fetch with his dog, Chewie, who spotted you as soon as you walked onto the grass.

“Hey, Y/N!”

“Hey, Ben. Hi, Chewie.” You smile, walking over to pet the large dog.

“Got another letter for Poe?”

“Yep. He said that he is going to be coming down after his promotion. And that he wants to go to the water park.”

“That would be fun, although he probably could have just texted you it,” Ben teases.

“You know it’s our thing to write letters, Ben.” 

“I know, I know,” he chuckles. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“Bye!” You wave before heading over to your mailbox and dropping the letter in. 

+++++

“Poe, you’ve got some mail, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Dad!” 

Poe is quick to grab the small pile of mail before rushing to his bedroom. He always got excited when your letters came, but not as excited as he would get when he would actually get to see you… and Ben of course. 

Flipping through the letters and magazines, he finally finds the familiar light blue envelope that had become more frequent in your letter exchanges. Poe found himself enjoying the cloud stationary, and he knew that you picked it specifically for him. Every time he saw it, he couldn’t help but feel… warm inside. 

Warm inside? Why was he thinking of it like this? The two of you were just friends. Really good friends. 

Poe sighs, erasing the thoughts from his head as he grabs his phone, shooting you a quick text. 

**Poe** : Your letter came today!

**Y/N** : Yay! Hurry up and read it!

Poe excitedly opens up the envelope and pulls your letter out, lying back on his bed as he reads it to himself.

~~~~~

_Dear Poe,_

_I’m excited for you and your dad to come down again. It was weird when you didn’t come down for winter break, but that’s alright. I knew you had to do Christmas with your grandparents (i love the blanket that your abuela made for me, I use it all the time). Maybe sometime I can come up and visit you all for Christmas! That would be really fun._

_Ben has been hanging out with some other kids a lot lately, but we still see each other after school and in class. There is this one kid that moved here, he has a really weird name (Armitage I think it’s spelled?), but he is okay. I don’t really talk to him._

_Hopefully when you come and visit it will be like old times. It would really be nice for the three of us to hang out again. I can’t wait to see you!_

_From, Y/N_


	3. 17 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Y/N became pen pals after their first meeting when they were younger, and since then, they continued to write letters to each other. Following the letters throughout their lives, we will see just how far these letters go, as well as their relationship.

_ Dear Poe, _

_ Prom is coming up. I’m not really sure if I’m going to go anymore. I don’t have a date and… well, since I haven’t really been talking to Ben lately, I don’t think we’re going to go together as a group of friends. Or at least, I don’t really want to be around Hux who would most likely be there. What sucks is that I already had my dress picked out, too.  _

_ Sometimes I wish we could go back to when we were younger and used to hang out all the time. I know you and Ben are still close, it’s different now between me and him though. Even when you come down and we all hang out, it’s different once you go back home.  _

_ I wish I could go visit you again, I was really happy to visit you and your dad, and meet all of your friends during winter break. How are Finn, Rey, and Rose by the way? Make sure you tell them I said hi and that I can’t wait to see them this summer when they come with you to visit! _

_ Hope to hear from you soon, _

_ Y/N _

~~~~~~~

You sigh as you fold the letter up into the envelope, sealing it closed. Staring at the envelope, you get up to go outside and place it inside the mailbox, though you’re not even sure if you should. This was going to be the third letter you sent to Poe… you didn’t even get replies from the first two. 

It had been hard even communicating with him through simple texts and phone calls, he always seemed to cut them short. But you tried to not make a big deal out of it, he had to have been busy considering it was both your guys’ senior year. You knew you were busy as well what with school and your extracurriculars. With graduation coming up, that meant applying for scholarships for your dream school that you had been accepted to. 

You’d hope he would at least respond back soon. Talking with Poe… it was different than talking with Ben or any of your other friends. He knew everything about you, there weren’t any secrets you’d kept from him. Well… all except one. 

It seemed that the closer you two got from all of the visits and letters, the more you wanted to talk to him. To be around him. When you visited him, he took you to the nearby lake on your last night just the two of you. It was a night that seemed to replay in your mind over and over.

++++

_ You both sat in the back of his pick-up truck, he made it more comfortable by placing a blow up bed in the back so you two could lie back and gaze up at the stars.  _

_ You had talked the entire night, but there had been a quiet moment between you both, and you could feel the warmth of Poe’s hand brush up against yours. Frozen, you were too afraid to even move a centimeter because you didn’t want to cross a line that might have been there… even though deep down you wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth of his hand around yours. _

_ But then, you couldn’t help but feel the brush of Poe’s pinky finger against yours, inching closer and closer. You did the same, still looking up at the stars as your heartbeat echoed loudly in your ears… you were almost sure Poe could hear it also. Time was moving achingly slow between you both, until finally you intertwined your fingers with his.  _

_ A breath of what sounded like relief escapes both you and Poe at the same time. Turning your head, you see that he is already facing you, your noses almost brushing together.  _

_ It was as if you were both in tune, your hearts beating together as one. The sounds of the wildlife fading away all in that moment, and you could feel that magnetic pull towards Poe. You felt yourself getting closer and closer to him, lips so close… _

_ When Poe’s phone went off, the both of you quickly pulled away from each other, sitting up. Poe answered, explaining to his dad that you both were still alive and that you would be home soon. After he hung up, you both immediately got into the car without any mention of what almost was. _

_ ++++ _

Your heart raced rapidly as your mind replayed the incident. You were  _ so _ close to kissing Poe and it left you wondering… 

What would have happened if you did? 

~~~~~~~

Poe stretches his arms over his head, an obvious sign of exhaustion as he trudged through the front door. He toes his shoes off, leaving them by the front door and sets his backpack down as well. 

“Shoes and bag, son.” He hears his dad call out from the kitchen. 

Poe sighs, of course his dad would know that he just left them lying there. He grabs them and walks past the kitchen, seeing his dad set the table. 

“Hey, Dad.”

“Hey, how was work?” 

“Oh, you know. Customers complaining here and there. Same old stuff,” Poe walks up to him. “Need any help?”

“I got it. Oh, before I forget…” He hands Poe an envelope. “Y/N wrote you.”

Poe takes the letter, and is quick to make his way out of the kitchen towards his bedroom, hearing his dad giving him a five minute warning for dinner. Tossing the other items to the floor, Poe tears open the envelope, and reads the letter. A heavy feeling overcomes him, you weren’t going to your prom? You and Ben’s friendship was dying down? And you were hoping to hear from him… 

Poe had been meaning to write, he really did. But since school started, he had gotten a job to save up for college… as well as to surprise you with a visit on the day of your graduation. He had just gotten so caught up with school and working, he would come home too tired to even write, which he hated. 

All he wanted to do was talk to you. Hell, he would talk to you every minute of the day if he could (he hoped that didn’t sound too creepy). He was even surprised you still wanted to talk to him, considering what happened when you last visited him. 

Or rather… what  _ almost _ happened. 

Thinking about that moment— the kiss that he wanted to happen more than anything— gave him a sudden idea, and he knew what he had to do. Poe grabs his phone, fingers quickly typing the number of the only person he could think of. As the phone rang, he could only think of you and how you would react to what he had planned.

“Hey, Ben? I need your help with something.”

~~~~~~

The doorbell rings, and you take one last look in the mirror, checking your dress, hair, and makeup. You knew you shouldn’t have to check it, you were going with Ben of all people and he wouldn’t judge how you looked. 

It was actually strange, Ben showing up a few days ago out of the blue and saying that the two of you should go to prom together as friends. You almost told him no, but he was very adamant about having you go to prom, so you finally agreed. 

Taking a breath, you head downstairs to find Ben talking to your parents and his own. Ben smiles as he sees you. “Hey, look at you.”

“Hey, Ben. You clean up well,” you chuckle. 

“Alright, you two, let’s get some pictures,” Leia holds her camera up, motioning for the both of you to scoot closer. 

Just as you get close to Ben, he looks down at you. “Shoot, I forgot the corsage. Mind if we go get it before pictures?” 

“Oh, you didn’t have to-”

Ben already pulls you along, and you don’t notice the cunning smiles on each of your parent’s faces as you leave your house. 

“Ben, it’s fine. I don’t need a corsage.”   
“Trust me, Y/N. You do.” 

Furrowing your brows, you can’t help but think that Ben is up to something. The grin he shot back to you was a major giveaway as he stops at his front door. He opens it up for you, motioning for you to go ahead. 

“Ben, seriously-”

“Go inside, Y/N. Trust me, you’ll like it.”

“Like what? What are you-”

As you look inside, you find yourself frozen in place. Standing in front of you, all dressed up in a suit and tie— that oddly matches your dress— holding a corsage… was Poe. 

Poe was here, and you couldn’t find yourself able to speak. 

You didn’t even notice Ben had taken off, giving you both a moment of privacy. Poe shifts in place, nervous as he fumbles with the plastic box in his hands. 

“Wow… you look, well… you look-”

“Poe, what are you doing here?” You ask, and you hoped it didn’t sound as if you weren’t relieved to see him. Because you were. You were so happy, ecstatic… and confused all at once.

Poe straightens, not sure if he should walk towards you or just stay in place. He favors the latter, and clears his throat. “I… I got your last letter.”

“...You did?”

He nods, finally taking a step towards you. “I know I haven’t written you, and I’m really sorry if it seemed that-“

“You don’t have to apologize. I know with graduation coming up and work, and school-“

“Still,” he stops right in front of you, and you can see how nervous he is. “I didn’t want you to miss out on your prom. So I used up some of the money I was saving to see you at graduation-“

“You were going to come to my graduation?” 

The corner of his mouth lifts up just barely, and you were able to put it all together now. The small conversations, the lack of replies from your letters… he was so busy because he was trying to work for extra money to come see you in your graduation. 

Instead, he used it to come see you tonight. 

It was nearly impossible to hide just how you were feeling inside. While your heart was bursting, a wide smile forms as you launch forward, and wrap your arms around him. 

His breath fans against your ear as he hugs you close. It has been so long since you’ve last hugged Poe, but this one was different. You didn’t really know what the feeling was that washed over you, was it relief? 

No.

It was the same feeling you had that one summer night by the lake.

Pulling back, your hands seem to linger on his shoulders as you gaze up at him. Poe stares down at you and  _ oh _ , you could see stars in his eyes. He stares at you the same way he did when you were inches away from each other in the bed of his truck. The longing, the need to be closer to you.

You didn’t know who moved first, but the next thing you knew your lips were pressed against his. It was soft, as if he wasn’t sure he should keep kissing you— if he was crossing a line— but you only urged him on by gripping his suit and pulling him closer. With his hand now on your cheek and you moving your hands to lie flat against his chest, you wondered if this was how the kiss would have been that night but realize it doesn’t matter. Because here you were, kissing him  _ finally _ .

It was too soon when he pulled back, but he didn’t want to pull away too much as his nose brushed against yours. The both of you breathing softly, only to each let out a small chuckle.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for that,” Poe mutters, his hand still warm against your cheek.

“Probably about as long as I have.” 

Poe laughs again, and you realize just how  _ wonderful _ the sound is. When he finally pulls his hand away, you only wished he didn’t move it until he gently grabs yours.

“So… this changes things, doesn’t it?”

“I suppose so.” 

Poe’s only response is a smile, and he lifts your hand up after taking the corsage out of its box. Sliding it on, he continues to hold your hand in his. 

“But I think we should start off with making tonight one to remember.”

“Trust me, Poe,” you lean forward and peck his cheek. “It’s one I’ll never forget.”


	4. 22 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Y/N became pen pals after their first meeting when they were younger, and since then, they continued to write letters to each other. Following the letters throughout their lives, we will see just how far these letters go, as well as their relationship.

_ Dear Poe, _

_ I hope everything is treating you well. I miss you so much, I can’t wait to see you when you get to visit again. Our last visit wasn’t long enough ;). Tell Commander Andor I begged you to give you for another leave (tell him I am giving puppy dog eyes right now). _

_ Finals week is here, I’m dreading it so much. I’ve literally studied nonstop and I don’t feel like I’m retaining ANY information at all. I wish you were here to help me study ;). _

_ I can’t believe I’ll be walking in just a few more days. I have NO idea what I’m going to be doing after this. It’s going to be weird not studying and having to get an actual job.  _

_ I miss you every single day you’re not here. But I am so proud of all you’ve accomplished. Never thought I would still be writing letters to you as often as I do. But I wouldn’t change a thing. _

_ Stay safe.  _

_ I love you, _

_ Y/N _

~~~~~~

Smiling down at the letter, you fold it up and push it into the envelope before sealing it off. You would be sure to send it as soon as you had a chance to. A small bark is heard, and you glance down to see BeeBee wagging his little nub. 

“Time to eat?” The pup’s ears shot up and he quirks his head to the side before jumping up.

“Alright, alright,” you chuckle as you stand up, grabbing the envelope with BeeBee following behind. 

You had gifted Poe with BeeBee a while ago, when he first started his training. The two were thick as thieves— always cuddling together on the couch while you studied. BeeBee would always get upset when Poe left, but the moment he came back it was like he never even left. 

As you poured the food into the bowl, you glanced at a few pictures that were hanging up on your wall. There were a few from when you were really young, like when you, Ben, and Poe went to the zoo. And then there was one of you and Poe at your high school graduation

Then, there were some more recent. There was one of you, Poe, and BeeBee when he was just a puppy, and another of the two of you in front of the Disneyland Castle with your churros. 

So many memories from your childhood, and they only kept growing as you both get older. Never would you have thought that you would end up still writing letters to him, having a shared apartment and dog. 

You smiled.

You were so in love with Poe Dameron.

+++++++

“Dameron! You’ve got some mail.”

Poe glances up as Cassian hands him a few letters, nodding in thanks as his Commander continues to pass out mail. He reads the first one from his father, seeing that he is well and how he hopes that he is staying safe and not getting into any trouble.

He smiles, setting the letter aside before recognizing your handwriting. He opens it up and begins to read as Cassian sits next to him, opening a letter that’s most likely from Jyn. 

“Your sweetheart write you?” 

“Yeah, she said to tell you she’s begging you to give me another leave. Says she is giving you puppy dog eyes right now.”

Cassian chuckles. “So, she doesn’t know you’re dropping by for her graduation, then?”

“Nope. Her parents do, I’ve already talked with them. And my father will be flying out to see her walk, as well.”

“That’ll be nice. Give her my congratulations, will you?” 

“Sure,” he nods as Cassian pats his shoulder before walking off. 

Poe smiles, grabbing the letter and placing it in a box with all the others you’ve written, along with picture you’ve sent of you and BeeBee. 

He would never get tired of seeing your smile.

He knew joining the Air Force meant not being with each other as often, but it didn’t stop your love from growing. Each visit made him realize just how thankful he is to have you in his life. 

It would only be a few more days until you walked, and Poe would be there to witness it— although you didn’t know that. He glances down at the small box he kept with your letters, gently picking it up as he stares at the beautiful ring hanging on a chain inside. 

He knew from the moment he met you that he wanted you in his life for a long time. As your relationship blossomed, he wanted you to be in his life not only as his best friend, but his wife. 

His mother gave him the ring when he was younger, saying that she wanted him to give it to the one person he loved with all his heart. He kept that ring with him every day after she passed, determined to find that one person.

And that person was you. 

Poe smiles— his heart warm and full at the thought of you wearing his mother’s ring. He sets the box away, grabbing a paper and pen as he sits down to write. 

~~~~~~

_ Sweetheart, _

_ You’re right, our last visit wasn’t long enough. I have a feeling we have PLENTY of time to catch up ;). Commander Andor gives his congratulations on graduating, I think you MIGHT have gotten him to consider letting me take another leave.  _

_ I’ve told you before, sweetheart. You’re going to kick those finals asses. You have nothing to worry about. You are going to be amazing at whatever you . And I am already so proud of you.  _

_ I love you more than anything, sweetheart. And I promise, I’ll see you sooner than you think. _

_ I love you, _

_ Poe _

~~~~~~

”Alright, smile!”

Holding up your diploma and a bouquet of flowers you received, you smile widely as your parents and Kes take photos of you. 

You finally did it.

The moment you heard your name being called almost didn’t seem real to you. All your hard work, all the late nights… they finally paid off. You were a graduate.

You were so thankful to be joined with your family and Kes— your loved ones. They cheered so loud for you as you waved to them while grabbing your diploma. You could only imagine how loud Poe would’ve cheered for you. This thought made your heart feel heavy. While you wished that Poe were there, you knew he needed to be where he was at.

“Okay, how about—“

“Just one more!” Your mother calls out, a sly smile on her face.

Shaking your head with a smile, you pose for another picture, when you feel an arm wrap around your shoulders. Quickly looking up, you were frozen in place for a mere moment as you stared into the familiar eyes of Poe. 

“Hey, Sweetheart.”

_ Your _ Poe was here.

All of the emotions hit you at once like a wave—  _ relief _ ,  _ exhilaration… _ they were all there. A choked sob escapes you, and you carefully hand the flowers and your diploma to whoever held their hands to grab them before embracing Poe. 

“Poe!” You cry out, tears falling down your cheeks as he spins you around. “I-I can’t believe you’re here!”

“You really think I would miss seeing my girl’s big day?” He chuckles, setting you down.

Your hands are on his cheeks, and you quickly press your lips to his— kissing him fervently. As he pulls you close, you feel him smile against your lips.

Pulling away, you can’t help the smile that forms on your face. “I’m so happy you’re here.” 

“Well… your graduation isn’t the only reason I’m here.” 

Your brows knit together, and before you can ask what he means, Poe reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box.

Your hands are quick to cover your mouth, and you already feel more tears forming as Poe smiles up at you. 

“Y/N… from the moment we first met, I knew I wanted you in my life.” He starts. “From that first summer to us becoming pen pals, to us becoming best friends… then on to more than friends. I can’t imagine my life without you. I don’t want to.”

He opens up the box, and you try to hold back a sob.

It was the ring his mother gave him.

You remember him first showing it to you when you were younger. The ring then was hooked on a small chain, ensuring that he took it everywhere with him, and it was then that you realized that he always had it with him. 

Poe told you about that day his mother died, and your heart ached for him. Though full of sorrow, he continued to tell you many happy memories— all the stories of her time in the Air Force, how she always took him to the park close by the airport so they could watch the planes take off. 

Then, he told you about the moment she gave him her ring, telling him to give it to the one person he truly loved— the one he wanted to marry. 

He was giving it to you. 

Poe glances up at you— his gaze nervous and pupils so blown.You had never seen Poe this nervous before, not since your prom night. He’s trying to come up with the words, you can see him trying to rack his brain around just what to say. 

“...Sweetheart, I’ve loved you from that moment by the lake. My love for you continues to grow every single day, and I want to continue showing just how much you mean to me,” he exhales shakily, holding the ring out for you. “Will you allow me to spend every waking day as your husband? To be able to call you my wife and build a happy life together? Y/N… will you marry me?”

There was no hesitation. You quickly nod, tears falling down your cheeks as you pull your hands down. 

“Yes, Poe. Yes! I’ll marry you.”


End file.
